Puppet
by Keyboardmurderer
Summary: Sam doesn't know why the shadow people are back... she thought the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses had defeated them. One of the fallen Zant's followers is slowly but surely causing chaos in the lands of Hyrule, possessing Hylian souls. Sam hates the Twili, but everything changes when she meets Arrion. OC x OC. Lots of cannon.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not very good with introductions.

You can call me Sam. My full name is _actually_ Samila, but I would just prefer Sam, thanks. Not a lot to tell you about myself, I'm not very girly, though I like to keep my dark, wavy hair at waist length. I'm pretty tall for my age, which in three days, will be seventeen, and I hate being tied down tone thing. I'm a pretty hyper teenager too; I don't much like sitting, and when I do it's hard not to squirm.

Basically, I'm your typical Hylian girl.

That's right, Hyrule, the land of the goddesses. Been here my entire life, residing mostly in castle town with my mother, but sometimes visiting my grandmother in Kakiriko.

That was, before those demons took her away. I didn't really think about the incident with the shadow tribe anymore, if being a good six months ago since this "Hero Chosen by the Goddesses" apparently put a stop to it.

Now I just usually hang around castle town, running errands for my dear mother or just hanging out at the weapons school.

I can't really…_go_... to school either. In Hyrule, there's not a lot of equality; men do the heavy stuff, like building and working as guards for our dearest princess, and women do the house work, take care of the children, _sew, _etc.

Well, the women except for me.

I _loathe_ anything that has to do with clothing, shopping, so on. I was kicked out of my school for rebelry and for now I am homeschooled. My mom was upset at first, but after the loss of my dad and grandmother to the shadow beasts she was just glad to have me closer to her more often.

Today I had sneaked into the boys' weapons school and am currently trying to sneak out some dual tomahawks. Last month I had mastered archery, a practice I had been doing with my father since I was fourteen, and had bribed one of the men in town to buy me an automatic bow in secret.

Oh yeah, another thing, Women aren't allowed to learn weaponry, unless taught by an official knight themselves.

And usually those "men of honor" are sexist pigs.

So _that _was out of the question, sadly, and with my father gone for almost nine months, I would have to teach a new weapon art to myself. If you're in trouble and there's no man to come out and protect you, what are you going to do? _Sew? _My dad would have laughed at my attempts to dodge mothers arrangements to set me up with a local boy, running away as soon as him mother or the boy himself stepped into the house.

So stealing a weapon for the right to train it is. Not that I'm complaining, it'd just be nice to have him there…

Enough of the mopey atmosphere, I've grabbed the dual tomahawks and hidden them under my skirts. Ugh, these cursed skirts all girls had to wear. We couldn't leave town without one that covered at least below the knee, but due to my little stunt I'm pulling, I had to grab a much longer skirt. Better to hide things in, but much harder to sneak around in.

I slid the first into my high sock, just behind my thigh, and the other in the same place on my other leg. The cool metal pressed against my skin and gave me goosebumps. I giggled a little to myself, feeling a cool rush travel up to my legs.

Funny how girls my age are out finding husbands and suitors, while I'm here stealing a pair of the dojo's newest, most expensive pair of tomahawks. Two types of people in this world.

I froze when I heard mumbling voices coming straight for the weapon storage room.

The room I, a young, not-so-innocent girl, am currently in, trying to get a hand on a weapon.

That's a pretty big nono. It'd be hard trying to explain this one to my mom.

I glanced around the room trying frantically to fine an escape. The voices were getting really, _really_, close. Glancing up I see the wooden boards neatly holding the ceiling up and get an idea. Tucking the weapons into my socks snug so they wouldn't slip I scrambled up the wooden wall, clumsily trying to reach a thick wooden plank.

I do a small jump, and I'm hanging from the semi-high ceiling, kicking my legs up and bringing one arm around the plank, the other to my mouth to stifle my breathing.

Two men enter the room, one looked slightly familiar, dressed in an all-white academy uniform, hair lied into a low, lazy ponytail. Hands behind his back to show respect to his master, the other, older man wearing a dark blue cloth robe, a light blur belt covering a bulging beIly.

I'm far up, but my pointed ears can hear very well what they're saying. I pick up on their conversation easily.

"…And then she just runs out of the house. I've done what you've said; I've been training for four years now. My rank was sure to please her and her mother; why was I not able to woo this girl?" exclaimed the boy, putting a fist on his hip.

"Patience boy, perhaps she isn't ready to be wooed yet. Have you finished your sparring hours for the day?" said the old man. He had a jolly tone to his voice, and his balding head shined as it moved.

My eyes widened in recognition. That was the boy my mother had recently tried to match me with. The boy had waltzed into my house, an arrogant smirk on his face that already made me dislike him. I was sitting on the couch, my mother sending me daggers across the room, the 'move-and-I'll-take-away-your-roaming-privileges' look. And I of all people HATED to be stuck somewhere.

So I had sat with him and his mother as she talked. Mostly about her sons high ranking in his weapons training, and briefly about his status with the ladies. I wasn't really paying attention, looking out the small circular window of our small apartment into castle town.

I had been watching a girl play with her small dog when out of the corner of my eye I saw the boy move closer to me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, shifting slightly to the side, and eying him. He shoots me a smile and goes back to listening to his mother.

Another five minutes pass and he had his hand on my thigh.

I sprint up "IT'S BEEN A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU BUT I REALLY DO HAVE TO GO… WASH MY HAIR!" I said as I exited the house. I shut the door behind me to hear the woman say, "Isn't that the exit?"

I try not to giggle at the memory or my quirkiness, knowing I could easily give myself away to a supposedly angry bachelor as I watched and listened to the men chat.

"That aside… how about we give you your new weapon?" The old man says, obviously trying to change the subject, making his way to the wall of knives, swords, and axes.

_Oh no._

I prey silently he doesn't notice one of his newest weapons disappearance so soon, making it even harder for me to escape. But I watch as the man makes his way to a metal staff. He grabs it in his hands, running them along the shining silver, and hands it to the now ecstatic man.

"It is all yours, my boy." He says. The student bows, and they both exit the room.

Now alone, I hang from the plank, trying not to laugh as I hop down. "'_WOO' her?!" _I say to no one at all. "Try not to _rape _her." And I'm jumping through the window, running out into the field and through the streets until I come to an calm walk as soon as I am from yelling reach, making my way back home giggling once again.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I got home I ran to my room. These skirts are the one thing I really despise in this world, now that the King of Evil has been vanquished. I carefully unbutton my _only_ long gown and lay it out on my bed.

Pulling down my high socks, I slip out the twin tomahawks and kick the socks onto the bed on top of the dress. I dig into my clothing trunk and fish out my favorite 'dress', which is a thin, light golden tunic that hits just above my knee, and has a wide sleeve with a lining of small squiggles at the hem and base of the sleeves.

I was using it so much it was starting to fade.

I grab my brown underpants that I was required to wear with a dress 'this short' and pull on my leather flats. I'm just about to go out to the stable when I see my mother slowly enter my room.

Let's just say that I look _nothing_ like my mother. She was a small woman, coming up to about my nose, with golden, straight locks and vivid blue eyes that were so big she always appeared to be startled.

I take after my father, for the most part. He was very handsome, for an older man. He kept in tip top shape, due to knight training. My father was tall; six foot three, with a full head of smokey black waves. He had light brown eyes, almost hazel, that would speak to your very soul as he talked, yelled, or laughed with you.

He had the heartiest laugh, my father. One that came often, but all the same was very contagious. He was caring too, never leaving the field of battle if a comrade of friend was is danger. Always putting others first.

I inherited his eyes, which came in handy when I argued or even just needed something done for me. "You got the eyes, Sam, so put them to _good_ use." My dad would say with a wink.

I also inherited his dark waves, which I kept long, making the slight ripples actually evolve into soft curls at mid-length. My height averaged out to be about five feet and nine inches, and a figure that stretched out well.

"Where did you go?" My mom asked, timidly twirling a section of her shoulder-length hair around her finger. She was even shy with me, her only child. Her pale skin, the only thing inherited from her, tinted red as the spoke.

"I was out in Hyrule Field. The monsters have all been cleared. It's beautiful now too, since summer is starting." I said with a smile.

"It might be dangerous. Did you take the horse?" she asked, turning her head to meet my eyes.

I might as well make it believable. "No, I didn't mommy."

"What if something took you? What if you got lost? That field is huge! Do you know how big it is? Ninety four acres. It takes three days to cross on foot. One day with horse. It could've been weeks before someone found you, Sam."

I knew better than to roll my eyes. She was small, but she was still my mother, and I feared her as much as I loved her. And that was a lot. "I'm sorry, it didn't cross my mind to take Von with me. I was just out by the path walking. Its barley afternoon, I didn't travel far at all!"

"I do not care. If you plan to go again, take the horse." She says. No anger in her voice, just worry. I'm scared one day I'll fall asleep by the Zora River and she'll have a heart attack worrying about me.

She steps out on the room, and I wait a good minute before grabbing my satchel with my new weapons and my small wallet of rupees, along with my wrap, and headed to the stable for my mare, Von.

"Hail, Sam! Back already?" The stable man, Makar, asks me while rubbing down a large stallion

"Yeah," I say with a flustered smile. He answers back with a softer, elderly one. "Can I have Von? I'm heading to Hyrule Field, and my mom doesn't want me alone."

Makar looks at me with sad, aged eyes. "I understand. It's only been nine months." He heads in the direction of the mare stable, and comes to a halt in front of my mare.

"She's been behaving real good lately. Doesn't whine when you go anymore." I peek my head into the stable to see my mare eating her hay hungrily. Her big brown eyes lit up and she trotted her way to me and pushed me head onto my shoulder.

I kissed her long, golden Maine and went into her stable to gather blanked, bridle, and saddle. I suited her up and lead her out into the Castle Town East road.

I whispered to her as we left the rowdiness of the town little by little, finally coming to the small bridge separating the Vast Hyrule Field from the gigantic town.

As soon as we were out in the field, breathing the insanely fresh air, I jump onto Von's back and give a loud "Hiah!"

I lead Von to my favorite part of the field, where a stream travels through and small, pink flowers begin to grow, only to be eaten by my ever-hungry horse.

I pulled my new weapons out from my satchel, and placed the bag on Von, who trotted away to roam the field and await my call.

Holding the twin axes in my hands the way I watched students do for weeks now, I took my first swing. The tomahawk cut through the air with a satisfying _woosh. _I took another swing, followed by an uppercut with the weapons twin.

This went on until I saw the sun setting and I quickly put my thumb and index finger into my mouth and blew a tune Von now recognized as her own horse call. It was a simple descending tune, one that an accordion played in Kakiriko almost daily. One I had learned to sing when I was three, and to whistle when I was fifteen.

I climbed onto my horse and snapped her reigns as I took off on my way back to my probably restless mother.

I rushed to hand my horse to Makar, barley giving tie to wave at the man, and ran back to my small apartment building to see my mom sleeping on our little couch. Her face was scrunched up with worry, her golden eyebrows rising up and her small frame rising with her breaths.

I smiled as I tried my best to move about the house without making too much noise. I open our icebox to find the leftovers of her cooking, which today looked to be pumpkin soup. I ate silently as I watched her.

Her body seemed to twist in an unnatural way, her face looked more like it was twisted in pain. I stood up, worriedly making my way to my mom.

"Mommy..." I shook her softly she didn't move. "Mom…" I said louder this time, making her whimper and turn. My eyes widen as I see the back of her hands and forearm up to her elbow drenched in blood. The red liquid was all over her white sleeves.

I was about to go into town to get a medic when I heard a knock on my door. I shifted and stood up, leaving my mother on the couch, and went to unlock the door. Two knights stood at my door, towering over me in their silver armor.

"Sam and Reira?" Asked the first man, who was dark and had green eyes so big they looked like olives. My mother shifted at the sound of her name. I nodded stiffly.

"Your mother needs to come with us." He says, not even giving me time to react before he has her over his shoulder. I run to him and grab his arm. He was clearly surprised by my strength, but I was still not a match for him without a weapon.

I'm pulled away from the dark man by a Red haired knight with plain brown eyes. He sets me on the couch and when I try to go to my mother he puts out an arm and grabs so I'm kicking and screaming.

"Why?! Why is she being taken?!" I yell through frustrated tears. The knight looks back at me with his olives of eyes and the ginger haired one lets me go.

"She was spotted at a murder scene. With the witnesses and her bloody hands, she might be our murderer." He says, bending down over the door frame to not hurt my mother.

The other knight grabbed me by my waist and pulled me out of the apartment. "This one might be an alibi." He says, and throws me over his shoulder as well, and like that they make their way to Hyrule Castle, apparently to interrogate us.

I look over at my mother, who looked feverish and pale. Did she leave the house while I was gone? Who had been killed? _Was _it her?

My mother, the same woman who calls me to kill a roach, a spider, even a role pole because she's too scared to? The same woman who wept for months when the love of her life was killed by the puppet of the King of Evil, and her own mother killed by one of his minions?

The same woman who told me that violence, when not necessary, was wrong in all ways?

There must have been a flaw in this theory. Maybe she was attacked and forced into self-defense? Perhaps she was framed… If she didn't wake up soon I'd most likely be the one doing the talking for her.

"She's sick, can't you idiots tell?" I shouted to the knights. "She needs a doctor, unless you want to interrogate an unconscious woman… nitwits…" The knight carrying me gruffly nodded. "There will be medics in the castle." He says, his red ponytail brushing my face rather annoyingly.

It was a good twenty five minutes before we actually made it to Hyrule Castle. I look over my shoulder and gasp. During the last battle, the castle had crumbled to ash, and left a vast empty space where Hyrules' symbol once stood.

During the last two months I noticed they had finished rebuilding the building, but my apartment being so far away it was difficult seeing the differences, and the modifications done to the gigantic building.

For one, now the castle was a divine pearl white, instead of grey, and it took a much more rectangular shape, having sharp turns on each curve the circular castle did. This one was also at least ten stories higher; perhaps a new dungeon was built; that would explain why they were bringing us here.

The gargoyles also seemed slightly larger, in appearance and in numbers. I gulped as we entered the divine fortress.

As soon as we entered they carried us downward. I watched as the spiraled staircase twisted before my eyes, and waited for the ground to be stable again.

The moment we reached the subbasement, the man carrying me put me down so I could walk for myself. I appreciated this, huffing as I straightened out my tunic and pants, making the red-haired man crack a smile.

I followed them into a well-lit corridor with dozens of rooms. Each one had a person in it. Not a prisoner, but they looked to be just as miserable as prisoners. There were two knights in each room, one watching as the other spoke to, even screams at, the Hylian in the room.

I watched at other Hylians, some looking just as sick as my mother, and others looking far worse, tried to answer the questions quickly being thrown at them.

The guard in front of me came to a quick halt and I bumped into him, making him stumble slightly. He glared at me with his lifeless brown eyes and I glared back, knowing the power of my own orbs. He shied away quickly, which I found Fairley amusing, so I giggled.

I walked into the room they entered and sat to wait for orders, officers, whatever was coming my way. They laid mother down on a cot and left without saying another word.

I waited in silence watching my mother. There was no way she could have killed someone... She wouldn't even harm a lizard, much less a living breathing _Hylian_. I walk to her and look at her arms. This would have been done with a knife, or possibly an arrow. She must have stabbed… Wait, _what am I saying. _

I step away from her. My eyes taking her in. I sigh to myself. Whoever killed this person was not my mother, and that was certain.

I turn as I hear the door to the room unlock and blink as I see a woman walk in. No, not a woman, a young lady. Most likely around my age, from the look of her face. She wore armor, which I found peculiar. Did they let girls become guards? _Knights _even?

She stops in the middle of the room and looks at me with a bored expression, to which I answer with some confused blinking. He has her dark hair in low pigtails, aside from a small amount of fringe on her forehead. Her eyes are an unmoving brown, her heavy lashes framing them nicely.

But what really caught my attention was her sword, inside her hilt, but still present on her _body._ Was this some prodigy who is an exception to the 'no women as guards' rule? This only angered me slightly, because then I heard her speak.

"Hello. My name is Ashei," she said, her voice mature for a girl my age. She crossed the room and sat in the chair directly in front of the one I had been sitting at moments ago.

She glanced at my mother curiously, as if sixing her up. Then she looked at me, brown eyes meeting brown eyes and said, "And I do not believe this woman killed anyone."


	3. Chapter 3

-A new point of view-

I have grown fond of the light.

At first I loathed it. I craved the darkness; it was my home.

I was weak when I first left through the mirror, the desert sun hitting my blue and black skin and giving me a strange sensation. I had expected the light to burn, but in truth, all that burned were my eyes as they tried to adjust to it.

All I wanted was for it to stop.

It took me three long days to get out of the desert; I could only travel at night to keep my eyes giving me a throbbing headache.

I made it to a spring in a lake by the fourth night. I had used up the last of my magical abilities while trying to get out of the desert. I was exhausted as I walked to the spring, where I stayed for the rest of the night, resting.

I was awoken by a horrible sensation.

I open my eyes and see nothing but light. This light did more than just burn my eyes, It made my entire _body_ shake in pain. I hissed as the feeling of numbness took over me with full on force as a creature, a snake, formed from the intense light and the sensation became to rattle my body violently. I blinked my toxic blue orbs at the creature, its glow being absorbed by my form.

_"I am the spirit of this spring, Lanayru."_ It spoke in a voice graceful and feminine, yet also bold and powerful, much like that of our queen_. "What does one of your kind seek?"_

I used my robe to attempt to shield at least a fragment of the light away. The spirit seeming to oblivious to the damage it was doing by just being near me. My silver hair stuck to my face as I began to sweat. This horrid feeling, this torture, was it what light did to our race? No, I had been fine before,=; perhaps it was just this being. Had her Grace come in contact with a spirit like this before?

I worried for Queen Midna.

Suddenly the brightness of the figure in front of me dimmed until it was almost non-existent. I opened one eye at a time, adjusting to the now less painful brightness of the spirit.

But what was in the place of the spirit caught me completely off-guard.

_Lanayru_ had transformed itself, or _her_self, into a maiden. A sight still bright, but still strong enough to make me shake with pain.

She took the form of a dark-skinned young woman, with golden eyes and a curly mess of hair piled up onto her head. Her body was golden from her breast down; snake-like markings making their way down her humanoid body. She sat in the water, patiently waiting for me to speak.

"There's….nothing… for me in my land... I won't… be turned… into… one of those… _monsters_." I struggled through my shivers, adding enough venom to the last words. Zant could do what he wanted to those who were weak enough to follow him.

I had left the palace as I saw my Queen enter with a Green-clad boy, slightly younger than I, but maturity shown on his handsome face. Her form was so different. I recognized her by her orange fringe, the orange that only ran in the royal blood line. She hovered very close to the young man, and I left my queen in his hands. I had undying faith in my Queen, but I had no desire to live in a world with such greed for power and desire for change. I wished her the best of luck as I waited until the boy and her Grace had entered through the palaces east gate, and then I fled.

_"I see no evil in you, young Twili. If you wish to live in harmony in the Land of the Goddesses, you have my blessing. Your place will be found in this world."_ Again, her voice strengthens the power the light has over me. I feel my teeth chatter against each other, and I try to keep myself sitting up.

The being of light walks towards me, a small, glowing object in her golden hands. Just looking at it made my eyes burn, so I shift my gaze and look at the alien sky; A sky so different from mine. It seemed alive, like a dark, never-ending ocean. Its blue hues brightened ever-so-slightly by the stars; glowing orbs of pure white hope.

In my world, the skies were always gray. Gray and yellow and dreary. Something I had always found beautiful in a unique, nostalgic way.

Something I had taken pride of.

But this one almost made me oblivious to the pain of the light with its beauty. The melting royal blues honoring the blinking stars that glowed like fireflies in the complimenting darkness.

This sky made our sky look like filth.

I reluctantly looked down to see the woman is now right in front of me, her glow dulled as if to show me sanctuary.

She kneels down to me, so her golden eyes meet my own glowing turquois orbs. She holds out her hand, where a small, golden chain sat. On the chain was a thick rectangle, much like one you would see float in the twilight. Engraved in this golden rectangle was written_ "darkness" _in Twilit dialect.

Lanayru placed the chain around my shaking form, and for a moment, I felt nothing but excruciating pain.

As soon as I could open my eyes again, I saw myself fall backwards before darkness took over me.

I woke up in the woods.

I stood and checked my body for any abnormalities, then I looked at my surroundings. My robes had been discarded, and what was left were my dress shirt and pants, along with my cloth slippers, and my Twilit jewelry.

_Darkness_ was around my neck as well.

I had a throbbing headache, and my thoughts were forlorn. I blinked twice at my surrounding atmosphere. _Light _was all around me, and it wasn't killing me; the sensation was absent, but replaced with a new, pounding migraine.

It was only the spirit.

I heard footsteps, and I fled into the shadow of a nearby tree as one of the creatures of light, a _Hylian, _(as I learned they were called later on)rode past me on a quick, brown mare. A flash of familiar green past by and I stood in awe at the boy. The young man I had seen with her Grace in the Twilight Realm. Had they beaten Zant and put a stop to his dictatorship? I watched as he

Where was my queen?

I followed the boy for hours until he stopped at the edge of a vast field, where I saw him leave his mare and walk up a bridge that lead to what looked like a town; a large, loud area where music could be heard from where I was hiding.

I saw the boy enter and followed suit, keeping close to the shadows I could easily blend into, and only going into the light when necessary. My eyes were still adjusting to the new palate.

I followed the boy right into a celebration, where he was welcomed and praised. He stayed with the gigantic crowd, dancing and smiling until the music stopped, everyone looked in the direction of a long stone road, where a girl came into view; a man armored in silver and armed with spheres on either side of her small frame.

The boy stepped forward, and when he was directly in front of her, he bowed, as did every other Hylian taking his lead.

So this woman was their leader; their princess.

She was beautiful; long brunette hair that came to her waist in a thick curtain, and cerulean orbs that glinted with wisdom, matching her sullen, stunning face perfectly. Her thin frame was draped in royal purple, the symbol of the three sacred triangles embedded on her dress.

She was almost as beautiful as her Grace.

I shifted from shadow to shadow until I was a looming guard's dark doppelganger. I tuned my ears into the conversation of the royalty and the Green-clad boy.

"The plans to restore the mirror are still being decided, your highness." Said the boy, his right hand over his heart in a fist as he stood.

"The mirror was destroyed by none other than Midna herself, Link. She will be missed, but it was her choice to spare any future conflicts with her people and mine." She says; her strong voice making the air around her vibrate with finality.

The look on Link's face falls, and her deep blue orbs soften.

"I miss her too," She put a small, graceful hand on Link's shoulder. "But when you two saves both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, the connection had to be severed. What needed to be done was done. Midna would not have wanted to part with you if it wasn't necessary." She smiles at Link, but I do not see his reaction, for I'm already traveling to the now supposedly broken mirror before I can hear the rest of the conversation.

I make it to the mirror chamber by the end of that day. My magic aided me in teleporting, but I could only go so far in the light, which seemed to drain my powers much more rapidly.

The mirror was completely gone, only the border remained. No shards littered the floor, not even a single piece of glass shone in the sunlight. I fell to my knees as I stared as the only portal back to my world lay before me, destroyed and completely useless.

For some reason I felt desolate. I hadn't planned on going back, but I had intended on telling her Grace about my leaving her rule.

Not every day went by quickly after my discovering I was trapped here. I kept _Darkness_ around my neck, though I did not know exactly why. I felt like it protected me, and if I took it off, I was vulnerable to this new, strange world.

The light did not damage my eyes anymore, but when shadow was present I took refuge in its darkness; the same darkness I found now gave me little comfort compared to how it used to give me power. Like every shadow was my own little kingdom.

Now I stayed in it almost out of force of habit, and once I realized what I was doing, I was back into the light, the brightness so familiar now in the six months I've dealt with it that I no longer even cringe as it comes along.

I spend my days masked as a Hylian. I keep my silver, choppy hair along with my thin ponytail at the base of my neck, letting the shorter ends free. I also kept my eye color, but creating pupils and illusing whites to surround my still unnaturally bright "_irises_". My face remained long and defined, just peach in color, my blue and black markings hidden from all Hylians. I was humanoid, and looked different, but not so much as to attract attention.

In time I had salvaged enough rupees to buy a small ranch from a retiring head. It was a good deal, I had the cows and the home, I only needed to pay rent. I lived simply, basically _owning _half my food. When I needed bread, fruit, or vegetables I would ride into the near-by Kakiriko Village.

In this world I was, as the villagers put it, _handsome._ In the Twilight realm I was also seen as more-than-average-looking, but that was in a world of people with beauty as strong as their magical abilities. What was average there, here was extravagant.

I stayed mostly at my small ranch, which I renamed Kakiriko ranch, since it resided so close to the village. I visited briefly, to pay my rent to the old head, which resides in the small area, or to run errands for side work.

I lived day-to-day, and Hyrule had such a welcoming, carefree air to it, so different from the peaceful surrealism of my realm that it was hard to become accustomed to the different atmosphere.

It was strange, but a type of strange that you looked forward to making yourself become used to.

Though I was not sure if I would ever become used to such a happy and contented place such as Hyrule.

"Thank you for assisting me today, Arrion. These bombs aren't going to deliver themselves to Castle Town, y'know?" Says Barne, the owner of a small bomb shop in Kakiriko, which now due to the opening of the popular new Malo Mart in Castle Town with high demands for his custom bombs, has had a prodigious increase in sales.

I smile at the man. "That's not a problem, sir. I've been needing to travel into town anyway; I promised this guy I'd get him some carrots for the long trip." I say while rubbing my Stallion behind his large ears. "Do you mind if I use your cart once I've delivered the bombs? I need to get my supply of hay for the week." I ask, turning my head in his direction and flashing him a white smile.

"I won't mind if you do some repairs to 'er. She's 'bout this close to breaking down on me." He says, bringing his index finger and thumb together to indicate the carts' remaining life. "If you can fix er', you can keep er'"

I chuckle. "Yeah, no problem. Thanks a lot, brother." I say as I mount my stallion.

"Now don't you go Goron on me boy, you haven't even been here more than half a year."

I laugh as I give my horse a quick whip, and I'm off on my long way to the Castle Town.

During the two hour trip, the golden shown in the bright sky. The Hylians still haven't gotten used to my presence.

My appearance, the way I just appeared from nowhere, has led some of them to create rumors, stories, some of how I was an Immigrant of a near-by land, sometimes it's Holodrum, sometimes Termina.

Some say I came from the sky, like a divine creature, but this usually just comes from the younger women and sometimes even the elder ones.

I stop my horse, one I had not yet bothered to name in the time I had owned it, in front of the new Malo Mart, and unload the first crate of the explosives from the rickety cart. I walk in and catch a few new eyes, as always, and the manager nods as I set the crate on the counter. He goes outside to help me with the rest of the large boxes, and once I'm done he hands me the bag of rupees that was to be given to Barne, and without a single word said between us, we cooperate to get the explosives stocked and inventoried.

I don't do much else other than buy my hay and a nice bag of carrots. I had left my supply bag back at home, so I would have to return to the Ranch to fetch it before I bought anything to fixthe cart with.

As I'm about to exit I notice that the usually very flamboyant town is strangely dreary, and it being only afternoon makes this even more out of place to me. I was about to ask a near-by fruit vendor, but as I tapped her shoulder, she jumped up and backed up against the wall behind her.

I put my hands up in front of me like a shield, surprise clear on my face, and back away slowly. I pull the cart back out into the field and whistle for my horse.

As soon as he comes, I'm back out to the ranch.

I grabbed one of the newly purchased carrots and fed it to the horse, letting him roam after watching him finish it off (Do to his hatred of staying put. I've tried tying him down, but he always seemed to chew himself free. Now I just let him be), and I pull the cart up to my workshop, where the old head taught me how to fix, create, and dismantle different machinery and objects.

My home is messy when I enter; I'm not one too big on cleaning, and I make my way to my small cot, thoughts swimming in my head like the fish in Lake Hylia.

I lay on the cot and look out my large window to my cows, eating their grass in the warm morning sun. I would need to go back into Castle town tomorrow for more tools as soon as I awoke, but for now the sun was bright in the clear blue afternoon, and I was weary, needing to rest.

Some five hours later I finally wake up, not really in the mood to head into town once again, but grudgingly pulling myself up from my small cot, and exiting my small house.

The sun is slowly setting in the sky, it being only about seven in the afternoon, maybe even eight. I head out, grabbing a tool bag for the supplies I will be carrying back, to the large and curving plateau that is Hyrule Field. I give a low whistle, putting my index and middle fingers in my mouth, and wait for the sound of my horses' hooves against the hard ground.

It comes, gradually becoming louder and louder, until my buckskin stallion is right in front of me. I sling my bag onto the side of the horses' saddle, pulling myself up and grabbing his reigns in my masked hands.

With the rickety, old cart, I have to be cautious and slow with my traveling to the Castle Town, but alone I ride like the wind, the speed of the horse and the flowing of wind pushing my thin ponytail back with whipping speed. We arrive in less than an hour, and I rub down the horse before letting him roam once again.

The town is much less lively than it usually is in the evening; the people who were actually outside were in small groups whispering to each other, grim looks on their faces. No children roamed the streets with their pets, and no music played.

The only thing that seemed even slightly normal were the birds singing.

I come to a stop in front of my favorite metal and mechanics shop, one of only two in the town, and enter. The soft _ding_ of the bell on the door indicates to a worker I am present.

"Hail! Arrion, what brings you here?" says one of the workers I have had time to familiarize myself with. I notice that he looks less than happy, like all other Hylians, and I finally ask him why.

"Didn't you hear? Apparently there has been a string of murders going around in town. Not only killings, but robberies, and vandalisms goin' on at night too. It's not even just one person either, it's like a chain of crimes. Guards bring in a new person every other day! They're not the type of people you'd _think_ would do the stuff either. One old man was caught trying to jump out of a three story apartment complex after robbing it. This isn't the _normal_ kind of crime that happens, Arrion. It's like they're _possessed_."

And possessed they were

I knew I couldn't have been the only Twili to escape. My race is intelligent, the Twili with superior talents able even to control the souls of other weaker beings.

But the damage that is done to the souls is sometimes severe; disabling the being and sometimes even killing the puppet.

"Are these people usually sick when they're found or taken" I ask, putting my items on the counter.

"Sometimes. Apparently some are too sick to even be interrogated. A few have dies, as well." Says the worker, putting my new items into my satchel.

Whatever Twili was behind this definitely had stupendous skills, considering they were most likely controlling from a shadows. Maybe even from a great distance.

I had sensed few Twili in my time here, but marked it off as an after effect from the light.

Istook me time to become accustomed to the light myself, and even I, who had been desperately trying to flee from the darkness, despised it at first.

No, the Twili causing this havoc had to be hiding in the darkness, most likely in the desert.

But before I actually knew who was behind the madness. I needed to be certain, and for that, I needed proof.

I grabbed what I needed and paid with what I had earned for the day in milk sales, and left with my now pretty much bulging bad of different woods and parts.

I call for my horse the moment I step off the bridge, and am glad when I see he hasn't gone far.

Oh my Goddesses, I really need to name this horse.

I place my sac on his saddle and pet his long head for a good minute. "For now I'll just call you Danik. He was a good friend in the past." I smile at the memory of an old comrade. When together, I'm certain we weren't very easy, always getting into mischief and getting thrown out of the different islands in the Twilight Realm. I remember my nineteenth birthday when we got so drunk he ended up charming the bartender out of his place across the bar and through the entire room after he refused Danik another drink.

I wonder if he came through the portal as well. Many Twili sure seem to have found their way through.

I mount Danik without another thought, and make my way home. If I were to come back, I would most likely make it in an even slower amount of time with an exhausted horse.

It was better to come back tomorrow. These attacks couldn't all be happening every day, magic takes strength. Even a Twili needs their rest. The later the better, but this is a large town, and I would need time to sense the intruding presence in a soul.

Maybe even be able see the Twili as it leaves its victim, and know in which direction it resides.

For now I start home, praying to the Goddesses that this Twili isn't powerful enough to attack for more than one day at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you _mean_ you won't let me go?"

Ashei sat before me, her feel on the table, leaning back and staring at me with a face so serious it did _not_ match her position. I, on the other hand, was standing before her, my hands grasping the sides of the table, my shoulders hunched over. What did she _mean_ I wasn't allowed to go searching for this creature; a creature who terrorized citizens, citizens who I know and understand? How was Ashei, Captain of the Hyrule _GUARD,_ going to just wait? Because she apparently, doesn't have any _evidence_.

"Sam, the Twili are a dangerously intelligent, not to mention violent, race. If I let you possibly get in one's way, _I'll _be considered a murderer." Ashei sighed as she got up from the simple wooden chair across from me. Her brown eyes roamed the room uninterested, until they landed on my mother.

"I agree with you one hundred percent; this person must be stopped; but without the correct information, I'm powerless."

"But that _demon _is slowly going to lead this town into insanity."

Ashei's face becomes more attentive, and her brown orbs gleam with anger. "Not every one of the Twili are "demons", Sam. Most of them are good people. There are some, _some,_ that believe in the ways of their fallen king, Zant. And we are doing the best we can to stop them."

"So you're just going to let one of those 'followers of Zant' just murder people out of fools courage? What they're doing to Hylians is _infecting_ them, Ashei. I just want to see how it's being caused; that way we'll be closer to knowing how to stop it."

Once again, her face is slightly bent in frustration as she turns back to me. _Oops? _"_'We?' _What damage was internally done to her can only be determined by someone who understands the power of the Twili Tribe, if not by a Twili themselves." I get up from my chair as well, to where I'm standing just by Ashei, watching my mother's twisted face as she sleeps. I brush some sweat off of her small forehead with my dirty sleeve.

"I've heard about you, Sam of Castle Town."

I'm at full attention now, watching Ashei as she looks me up and down. Now I'm scared.

"And how is that? Did I steal a weapon from you once? Because if I did…"

"No, I just hear about you, from time to time. 'This girl was able to do this', 'this girl Sam dueled that one guy'. You interested me, and I decided to do a little bit of research on you. You mastered the wooden staff, archery, and invented a new technique for hunting knives. All impressive for your age. You also seem to have learned a plentiful amount of sword fighting. Not bad, for a girl your age.

"I also understand your father was killed in action, is that right?" She asks, and her voice becoming soft towards the end of her final sentence. I can only nod. I wasn't really in the mood to cry in front of a warrior woman; it'd kinda make me feel like shit…

"As did mine." She says, continuing to pace around the large room, her boots making clanking sounds on the floors.

"Your father trained you, is that not correct?" She asks, in a tone so strong it makes me jump. I and face her, feeling the heavy awkwardness flow out of me, and my happy nature take its place.

"Yup! He was finishing teaching me archery. I had actually almost made ten straight bulls eye's in a row on horseback the day he died…"

My happiness vanished just as quickly as it had come. "He was protecting your queen when one of them just out of nowhere destroyed him and the others guarding her at the time.

Before I could turn to face her, Ashei is already in front of me.

"So did mine. Now I work for her." Her face remained stoic, but her orbs filled with an unidentified emotion; Anger? Frustration?

Sadness, maybe…

"Come with me, Sam. I want to see something."

Confused at first, and slightly peeved that she apparently thought she owned me, I waited a good ten seconds before following her out of the chamber. I gave one last glance at my mother, her face seemed to have paled in the past minute I was with Ashei. I couldn't lose her; she was all that I had left.

I run back and give her a quick peck on the forehead. Just for good luck. She could be an overprotective pain in the ass, but I couldn't stand not being without her.

I quicken pace so I am walking directly behind Ashei. Her leather boots made a small clinking noise on the hard cobblestone, as did my flats. I look down at my favorite tunic; sweaty and ripped at the waist from the guards' brute force. I scowled. This. Was. My. Favorite. Tunic.

Someone remind me to get some revenge in the nearby future?

Though I'm not one to tire easily, I get extremely inpatient. I was about to ask Ashei where we were going, and when we would get there, but I was interrupted by the bright blue of the Hyrulian sky.

The sudden light stung my eyes, making me look down to the green grass of the castle gardens.

Before my eyes could adjust, and I could look up at the brave female, I see a long, narrow sword be tossed at the ground directly in front of my feet. The hilt was simple bronze, with a black painted design swirling its way down the thin body of the hilt.

I pick it up and unsheathe the sword. It was narrow, _duh_, and shone the same bronze as its sheathe. The grip was wrapped with black, worn fabric, and its cross guard had the same simple designs as the hilt.

Overall, it was a simple, yet elegant sword.

I look to the direction of which the sword came, to see Ashei standing in a ready stance; her sword out and her fingers tightening and loosening repeatedly on her silver handle. She raised her blade to me, brown eyes glinting slightly in the sunlight.

"Show me you can stand up to a Twili" Ashei takes three steps toward me, and I raise my new weapon in defense. Father had started teaching me the way of the sword only two years ago; not enough time to master it, but perhaps enough time to be able to stand up to this warrior chick.

So I gave her a smirk, and nodded my head slowly. I grasped the weapon firmer, and watched Ashei as she stands, her ponytails blowing slowly in the wind. My own hair was tied back in a messy tail of its own; dark fringe was creeping into my eyes, but I didn't dare flinch.

I take my own stance, and silently brace myself.

Ashei was the first to attack; striking vertically. I brought my weapon up just in time to block out a good portion of the blow, but the aftershock still had me shaking slightly. She took advantage of this by taking a swift cut to my torso. Once again, I blocked, but this time my favorite tunic had been cut once again; this time just below my collar bone.

Holy shit, I almost lost a boob.

After that, I stepped up my game; why be scared if you even have a slight chance of winning? I got in my fair share of blows, one so close, it actually nipped her armored stomach. If she was surprised, she didn't show it; her brown pools remained calm, and her face stoic.

For a good twenty minutes the duel went on; Ashei attacking mostly, and I could actually feel my power draining slowly.

I tried to think of a way to end this battle without humiliating myself completely; shifting through my clustered thoughts, I remembered an attack father had taught me when I was just about to turn sixteen. What was it called again? Never mind that; I needed to find the perfect opportunity.

For another five minutes, I took blows and gave my own fair share of them, until Ashei got into position of a charge attack. Her legs were bent in a perfect 'L' angle, and her positioning was strong.

I charge full speed towards her. Just as she's about to swing her weapon into my neck, I slide on the grass between her legs, staining my brown pants. When I'm behind her, I put all of my remaining energy into a hard kick to her lower back, making her fall to the ground I'm on her the same second, my sword almost digging into her lower neck; right on the pressure point. I couldn't help feel just a _little_ bit of pride sprinkle over me.

_Thanks, daddy._

I'm off of Ashei though, in the next few seconds, and on the ground, breathing heavily.

Ashei, on the other hand, was getting up and looking down over me the next time I open my eyes, her usually calm face had a slight hint of amusement on it.

I may have bested her _this time_, but girl power seemed to come out from her just as easily as sweat was coming from me. I'm panting lightly; I hadn't had a duel that adrenalin-spiking since… ever. I had never fought another girl, and even if I had, Ashei would have bested her by far. Her speed was impeccable, even under all her metal and armor.

"Your Father… I knew him. He was a friend of my fathers… Saw him training me one day… I believe I was thirteen years of age.'' She says, pulling me up off of the ground.

"My father was teaching me archery; had been for five months, back then. Your father… What was his name?" She's already recovered, no longer panting, and coming towards me again.

I didn't need to search my memories for his name; I remembered it like I remembered my birthday. "Kiel. His name was Kiel." I had unsheathed my sword again; taking the time to admire it as she spoke.

"Kiel had come to bring my father to his night shift when he had seen me training with him. He just stared for a while, and my father was afraid he would bring it to the attention of the Royal Court, but he just came up to me, and started smiling.

"He said I reminded him of his own daughter. That she was brave and curious as I was. I take it that you watched him during his sparring?" She fingered her sword, flattening her palm over the pommel. I nod again; I'm kinda tired from the attacking, yeah?

"I started watching him when I was about seven. He started teaching me when I was twelve. How old are you, Ashei?" I ask, finally moving from my spot on the swaying grass.

"I turned nineteen two months ago. My father started teaching me when I was twelve as well; I take it you're about… eighteen?"

"I will be in three days."

"Ahh, I see. That's about the time your dad saw me." She drops her hand from her sword, and looks at me intently, almost making me flinch. "Sam, you're talented with weapons. If you keep working at it, you can convince Queen Zelda to allow you to train _legally, _maybe even join the guard_."_

Hold on…

Did she just say 'the _GUARD_?'

This would mean no more dresses. No more having to _'borrow'_ weapons.

No more having to pretend to be someone I wasn't. I think the widest smile I have ever made plastered itself on my face.

"I'd say at this time next year you may even be better than me."

And she's humble too…

Ashei dropped her eyes down to meet the worn blade I had used. "Keep that, and meet me here tomorrow morning for your training," She turns around and winks a brown eye at me. "And bring those tomahawks you stole as well. I'm skilled in the axes too." And she turns around and heads in the direction of Hyrule Castles large main doors.

Once I've kind of recovered from her knowing about my most recent 'borrowing', I turn around and head back out to the Town, until I remember something _kinda_ really important.

"What about my mother?" I shout after her.

"She'll be in the best of hands. Can't have my new apprentice running off because the last of her family died." She says, turning her head slightly to my direction.

_Wait… What?_

_ Apprentis?!_

"Oh! And Sam?" Ashei turns around once again, but this time she held a solemn face, even more than regular, that made her dark eyebrows tilt forward slightly. "Lock all of your doors tonight, your windows as well. I'll pray to the goddesses for your well-being."

"And I'll pray for yours…." I say, returning her grim face. The thing that was bringing Castle Town into chaos. That was going to continue possessing the hearts of the residents of my home. My _only_ home now, too.

The demon that might take the last family I have left. The last person who may truly ever unconditionally love me.

I may sound needy, but you'd be complaining too if a shadow person had just possessed your mother, making her commit a crime she'd otherwise never be able to do.

This shadow person; this_ Twili… _is going to _Hell._.. And I'm taking them.

WHOO, ANOTHER CHAPTER! 

_ Hi you guys, and thanks a lot for reading my story. __ This all kinda started with a good friend… that dared me into writing a fanfiction for my favorite game series, which she already knew was Legend of Zelda._

_ It had to be at least thirty chapters long, it had to be GOOD, and I could pick any Zelda game._

_ I chose twilight princess. (duhh :P )_

_ I kinda had this idea going for a few years now… sincemaybe…. 2010? .-. wat BUT NOW I HAD THE MOTIVATION TO WRITE IT YEAUHHHH._

_ So I shall continue, heheh, and I hope to see you guys the next chapter…_

_TO THE MICROSOFT WOOOOOORD!_


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't exactly _sleep_ that night. I laid down for about three hours in my small bed, then my fidgety nature and anxiety got the best of me.

So I just went with pacing around my little safe house of an apartment. My gaze wondered to the door often, and once I even went as far as grasping the door handle before Ashei's words haunted my mind once again.

_What is that monster was out right now, and I am able to stop it, and I _can't_ because _Ashei _said so._

This. Is. AGONIZING.

Why was I even taking orders from her?! Oh yeah…she's my new instructor…

Not being able to do anything, not KNOWING anything about this species that has been kept in the dark (no pun intended) from all of the people of Hyrule, except apparently a handful, including Ashei, her fiancé Shad, two other men, including one from Ordona, and the barista, Thelma, who'd been an acquaintance of me and my mother's after my father's death. And of course the princess herself.

I understand that the people might have been scared, or maybe even have decided to rebel, but keep an entire country in darkness (once again, no pun intended)? No wonder everyone is confused about the situation right now.

I plopped down on my bed once again, my nightshirt flowing freely around me. My eyes shifted to my big, sheep's wool- filled pillows, and I move my hand under it to grab the hunting knife I hid under there before I first attempted to sleep. As I fingered it, I thought of my friends, my best childhood friend, Grillian, lives only two days away on horseback. Apparently, it's only Castle Town being targeted, so at least she's safe.

No wonder every day there were fewer people on the streets; everyone was leaving.

I can't leave without my mother.

I _won't _leave without my mother.

Gah, I would have to write Grillian once this Twili deal is over.

Or visit her.

My eyes then shift to the curtained, boarded window. Getting back home from the long walk from the new, industrialized Hyrule Castle wasn't exactly fun, and I had made it to my house just before dusk.

The curtains blew with the wind sneaking in between the boards and small openings in the high windows. I think I spent the next hour just _thinking._ That was something I was good at; being able to process thoughts into a million different things. Maybe that's why I had pretty good reflexes.

Girls in Hyrule weren't usually good thinkers, maybe that's why my mom is- was- soworried about finding me a partner. Eww.

I got up and went to my clothing trunk, getting out my tomahawks and my bow. Searching a bit more for my arrows, which seemed to be hiding, I produce a quiver of thirteen. The sharp, bronze points gleamed in the soft lantern light, and I looked in them to see my own reflection on the sharpened metal.

Putting my main weapon aside I dug into my drawer once again. Shifting around, I found my large, mid-length brown boots, and a long, thin undershirt the color of the Hylian-famous pumpkins they sold at town square.

Going through the large trunk, and only finding semi-functioning Hylian dresses to wear, I move to the laundry.

When I found my favorite golden tunic, in its sad, torn state, I couldn't help but feel a pang of burning sadness as I fish it out. I wince; it was messed up beyond repair.

Well that's over, then.

I sigh as I make my way through the laundry; I was never able to share clothing with my mother, her being much smaller than me, in height and width. My body was stretched out, not slender and heart-achingly glorious, like that of the Queen, Zelda, but it curved in all the right places, and was well fed, giving me a well-functioning labor-machine for training.

Before the attack, I would go out to the market with my father, and all I would hear is, "She looks exactly like you." But now, when I'd stand close to my mother, towering over her at almost the height my father was, I would just hear "I can't believe how much she looks like her father."

Yeah, that doesn't hurt at all. Assholes.

Now it was probably one in the morning. I slump back into the laundry in defeat. Nothing at all. I look at my golden tunic once more, and size it up. Hmm… If I cut off the lower bottom and made a sort of shirt, would I get in trouble? Probably; Maybe I would wear a waist guard to hide the horrible tears.

Thinking about it made my tired head throb.

So I just settled for one of my mom's bigger dresses; one she wore when pregnant with me. It was red, the rich, almost neon color of the Goron fire lilies outside of the castle. It had an under layer of a creamier, pinker red, peeking out from the sleeves and hem. It was tight around the chest, and longer than I would have liked, going past my knees and flowing in circles around my legs.

Great.

These Hylian laws were the biggest pain in the ass sometimes. No tunics under four inches shorter than your knee. Hair up at all times. Woman are not allowed to carry weapons unauthorized-

Oh shit.

I look at my brand new sword; sitting on the dinner table, then back to my borrowed dress.

Looks like I'd be needing one of my frilly ones anyway.

Making my way back to my trunk, I pull out a rusty colored, lengthy dress that expanded from the hip and hit at my ankle. Trying it on, and finding it fit perfectly, I slip my tomahawks under my skirts, and my arrows into one of the custom pockets I decided to put in.

Hey, if you're going to make me _sew_, I'm going to use it to my advantage.

I lift up the skirt to find the bigger one I had made for my bow, and decide to put my new sword in instead, while neatly tucking the bow into my back to hold it in place. If I wear my cape, they can't see the lines…

After examining my carefully planned ensemble in the mirror, and approving it, I just stripped it all off and sat on my bed again, picking at the lace of my underwear.

My hair fell around me like a dark curtain, curling softly as it hits my collarbone and brushing my bear arms. I mindlessly grab and braid the strands that appear pitch black in the low light as I think.

The idea of a Twili terrorizing a new victim right in my town, and me being helpless didn't exactly feel right.

I'd never been helpless; not when I was a child having my candy taken away, I would just grab it back and push the thief to the ground. Not when our home was the victim of an attempted robbery, I had hidden under the bed and fired arrows at their ankles until they became so scared they fled. Not even when my father and Grandmother died, when I broke three bones in my foot while fighting and running away in the darkness-infested Kakiriko Village almost a year ago.

I wasn't _courageous_, just reckless. And a bit too proud.

With a heavy head and now fully braided hair, I looked out the window. Still dark, so I get up and peek through the boards. The clock in the center of the town says four in the morning. Three hours, Sam. You just spent three hours _thinking_.

Now just rest your head for three more hours. You have a long day ahead with your new teacher.

How exactly _did _Ashei, one of the most accomplished woman in Hyrule, become my instructor? And how did I _let_ her? Of course, it apparently had some handy catch to it;

Hylian Knight.

What my father was so proud to be. What he spent his life working and training every night for. It was what he wanted to be since he was my age. It was his second love; defending this country.

It was what he had died for.

And it's what I will fight for, to keep his dream and legacy going, even if I'm only his child. Even if I'm a girl.

I lay down for what seems like the eightieth time for that night, for once not thinking about the parallel world that apparently exists, but thinking of my dad. If this was a way I could avenge his death, then so be it. I was going to bring this beast down, just like light brings down darkness in the morning.

I close my eyes on that thought, wanting to do nothing else but leap out of my window and slay the monster right then, but I stay, quiet and still, slowly but surely falling into a refreshing sleep.

_ Yooo~_

_KeyboardMurderer here, and saying thanks for reading another (very short) chapter! _

_God, sometimes writers block and nonexistent inspiration are a bit too much. Huh? But I'm working on it! See? See? C;_

_Anyway, thanks for supporting and reading, feel free to review or favorite, And I'll hopefully have another chapter up by Tuesday._

_ EDITING~_


	6. Chapter 6

"What in Farore's name are you wearing?"

Ashei stood in front of me, her pose as powerful as ever, in an amber tunic, her small waist belted with leather. Tall, slick black boots matched her belt and sword hilt. Her hair, excluding her bangs, was tied up in a high ponytail. Her chocolate eyes looked me up and down, from the frills on my neck to the lace on my hem.

I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"I needed to hide my weapons; remember? I think you're the one woman in all of Hyrule allowed to bear weapons. Plus, your guys Olive Eyes and Badger Face here ripped my only good tunic." I say, pointing my thumb in their direction and shooting them a hard gaze of pure molten hate. They flinch.

Sometimes I love my eyes.

Ashei takes in my frilly dress again, and gives an exasperated sigh. "How will you learn anything I plan on teaching you if you don't have any decent clothes?"

"Gee, I wish that would've gone through the minds of the men who founded those dumb laws; I mean honestly, Hyrule was created by GODDESSES. _GODDESSES._" I repeat, throwing my frilly arms in the air in aggravation.

Ashei chuckles a bit at my well-made point, but puts her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "I would have to get you permission to wear better-suited clothes, and to carry your weapons without getting in trouble…" She glances at my expanding skirt. "But before we do anything, you need a new wardrobe. I don't want you tripping on your skirts when I actually go _hard_ on you." She snaps her fingers and Olive Eyes and Badger Face are each at one of her sides.

"We'll be training at Hyrule Castle courtyard every day, beginning at nine in the morning _sharp. _Every class will be spent not only improving your weapons skills, but bettering your on-scene smarts; poison analysis, your cleverness, and so on. When I feel you're prepared, we'll decide your worth to be in the Hylian Guard."

"Well, considering the men you put to work during Zant's reign, I honestly think it'll be a piece of cake."

"Those men were improvised. We needed who we could get."

"From what I've heard, they were scared of a dog. And a dog that was _helping _them too."

Ashei sends me a warning glance, and I giggle, but shut up. She turns to go inside the castle, and not knowing if I should follow or not, I just stay with my feet planted on the cobblestone walkway.

She turns around. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She turns but quickly looks back at me. "What size are you, exactly? I know you're taller than me, but you seem to have a larger waist too."

"My waist is twenty eight inches, last time I checked."

"Hmm… I have a few tunics that might suffice. I'll return shortly."

Now, when a girl says "I'll only be five minutes", she. Is. Lying. I must have stood there for a good ten minutes before just sitting down and playing with the small blades of green grass, recently trimmed by the gardeners.

I fiddled with the little pieces, waiting for Ashei to return. I would be grateful for any new clothing- I barely got any as it was. I looked down at the neat little dress I had gotten for my sixteenth birthday, one I never used unless it was for hiding a weapon or sneaking something out of somewhere. I sometimes wonder if my mother _wanted _me, her only daughter, to be… more girly.

I wonder what she would have said if she knew I was doing this.

Pushing the negative thoughts away, I grab a large fist full of grass and tear it out of the ground.

How long was Ashei going to _take_?

I could be extremely childish when I wanted to be, but it beats being boring and dry like most of the girls my age in Castle town- girls who squeal when water sprays them in the beginning of a rain, or girls who won't eat anything high in fat, or the girls who would gawk at every guy who tried to do that impossible star game in the southern wing of town.

Gah, their giggles haunt me; and my mom wonders why my best friends live away from the city.

I look up to the dazzling sight of the Hylian sky. The delicate swirls of white that were clouds blended into the perfect baby blue hue. Birds flew low and lazily across the great sea of light color. I could hear the chatter of the natives through the gates of the castle- though many have left, the town is large, and lots of citizens remained, not wanting to leave their homes of farms or jobs. Or sick, body-napped families. But where they really sacrificing their lives for a cart in the market? Or a horse stable?

Just as I'm finishing my thoughts, Ashei enters the courtyard once again, carrying a bundle of dark, colorful cloth and leather in her arms. She glances at me, in my spot pulling on the grass, watching her with big doe eyes, and just shakes her head.

I think I hear her mumble something like '_childish'._

"This is what I have- the rest seemed too small. Or too short."

I look at her in amazement. Was she just…_ giving_ me of these clothes? I had never had more than three outfits in my _life._ I bow my head the slightest bit and walk two short steps, asking permission to look at the small pile a bit closer. When she nods at me, her bored eyes gleaming, I walk over to the clothing I had just received.

So this is what shopping for clothes feels like?

I don't even bother looking through -I grab the items, which consisted of a dark bronze tunic with golden sewing work and a black leather adventure pouch, and search around for a place to change my clothing. When I spot a nearby, very large bush, I duck behind it, shooting Olive Eyes and Badger Face a death glare, and giving Ashei a brief nod.

Once I'm safely behind my little changing screen, I strip off the big, bulky dress, carefully removing each of my weapons from their small pockets, and pulling out my twin tomahawks. The twin axes gleamed in the Hylian sun as I set them gown on the grass, and pulled the tunic over my pumpkin undershirt. If fit like a glove- almost like it was made for me, and I thank the goddesses that Ashei is only a bit smaller than me.

I buckle the leather pouch on my waist, attaching the swords sheath into the small groove, and strapped my quiver to my back. I re-tuck my brown boots into the pants I wore under my original dress, and settled the tomahawks into the little knife grooves in the back. Giving myself an once-over, and finally obtaining the courage to just go out, I take a deep breath and exit my bush.

When Ashei caught sight of me, it was hard to determine her expression. Her eyes bore into me, almost as if she was trying to shoot me with them. Her face remained stoic for a good minute, and I tried my best to become one with the shrub.

She finally spoke. "Good. You can move in it. Let's see if you can spar in it." She turns around, takes five steps away and unsheathes her sword. "I won't be going easy on you this time."

...

"Too slow…" I mumble to myself.

It's nine in the morning now, and the animals have been fed and cleaned- the cart fixed and ready for another trip to wherever. I stared out at the bright sunlight- a sunlight that made my shadowed skin tingle. Not from pain, but from continued unfamiliarity.

I try and send another dark orb of pure magic at my improvised practice dummy; bringing my hands to my aching chest and producing a ball of pure shadow- gleaming blues and gold dancing with pitch black. I aim it once again at the now nearly-disintegrated practice target, and release with what strength I had left.

It shoots out, missing the target by millimeters.

I sigh in exasperation, bringing my arm up to my forehead, pressing hot skin against hot skin. I pace the small storage room. My magic abilities decrease greatly in the light- so wouldn't they be a great deal more powerful in twilight? Even the dusk of this world would bring me four times the power I have within me now.

But what was power without accuracy?

I sat down on the hard wood floor, letting my body heat slowly rise. Though magic is powerful, it's draining- One can only use it so many times before becoming exhausted; once I was so tired I couldn't move. Twilit magic comes from your own body, it's in your blood- when you put it to use, it's like taking the air out of your body little by little.

While letting my breath slowly steady, I turned my head and looked out at the bright morning sky. A splendid blue that none of these Hylians ever bothered to cherish. I came to believe in my time here, that I was meant to cross the mirror into this world- that it is my home here.

I chuckle a bit to myself as I stand up, but quickly remember _why_ it was that I had come here- to get back into fighting shape, to buff up my magic. I only had a good nine hours before I could set off for Castle Town in order to be there at dusk.

I looked for the nearest shadow- the shadow of the newly fixed and modified cart. Diving into the darkness, I swiftly moves to the next one- the shadow of the door. I couldn't warp- only the princess had those abilities- but I could shadow shift; move from one shadow to another, any size and any shape.

I set my eyes on my desk, one of my few wooden pencils curved ever so slightly in its glass cup. Its dark shadow was thin and long, the size of my index finger.

I dove for it.

Mentally dissolving my body, I felt myself take the shape of the shadow. I couldn't stand three seconds before I fell out, breathing heavily.

_Too thin._

It was going to be dark when I arrived anyway- the time shadows are at their most here in the light world. I won't need to be something so small.

I walked back to my spot in front of the practice target- still tired, but slightly recovered. Setting my stance and moving my hands in the circular movement- making another shadow orb. This one was slightly bigger, more amounts of blue in it than gold, and I aimed- two inches to the left of the bulls eye- at the target. Like a pitcher at a ball game, I swung my arm and threw, watching it bash against the wood, sending it slowly crumpling into ashes.

_Bull's eye._

_..._

"You're going to slow- a few inches and I could have cut your Achilles tendon."

"I know, Ashei, give me a break- We've been sparring for three hours."

"In war, you spar for days. Do not complain."

I huffed at her last words, plopping down on the soft grass and crossing my arms in defiance. My sweaty hair had long fallen out of its braid, and settled lazily on my hot forehead and sticky neck. Ashei glared at me, and I glared back, until finally she sighs and extends a hand towards me.

"Time to see what else you got- other than swordplay." She glances at my bow across the field. "I wonder how you got your hands on that… You want to show me how well you handle such a weapon?"

I smile and make my way towards the bow, my aching legs throbbing as I half-jogged towards my weapon. I sheath my sword and bend down, grabbing the soft-worn leather handle and pulling the quiver up and over my shoulder.

When I get back to Ashei, I grab one of the arrows, quickly nook it in, and look for something to shoot. I graze my eyes over the body of the castle and stop when I saw a hornet's nest- Just outside the northern tower, and a good one hundred feet high. Relaxing my grip and aiming, I fire- hitting it right on the stem, and sending the nest flying down, right where Olive Eyes and Badger Face were watching.

It's a shame they moved in time.

Ashei nodded her head, but quickly came to stand by me- pointing at a giant hawks nest on the southern tower, were an extremely large bird was flying around. It hovered, and even from this far, you could see it was beautiful- long orange leathers protruded from its tail, a small, sharp beak came out from its long, bronze head. It must have been rare.

"That hawk has been nesting there ever since the castle was rebuilt. It flies around at night, disarming soldiers and stealing food."

"You want me to kill that hawk?" I ask her, the expression of horror on my face not well hidden at all.

"Of course not. I want you to nip his wing. Just so we can go up there, capture it, and retrieve our stolen items. Do you know how many swords have had to be replaced?"

When I only stare at her, Ashei looks back down to me expectantly. Well- as long as they wouldn't _kill _it.

I nook another arrow, and watch the hawk soar freely. It was a beautiful creature- big and colorful and majestic. I gave in a deep breath as I stretch out my string, and take aim at my moving target. I felt my heart sink as I released the arrow, and watch it hit the wing of the bird.

It gave out a beautiful, pained caw, and fell to the nest with a thud.

It took all of my energy not to shudder- or even sob. I held my breath as I watched Ashei wave Olive Eyes away, probably to go retrieve it.

"We're going to tame it- see if it can be of good use. I commend you; nobody has been able to get a clean shot of it yet."

Great. So you've tried before.

I think we've done enough for today- You're pretty good with a sword, even for an amateur, and your archery skills are substantial. You seem to have learned how to use those as well, I see." She motions towards the tomahawks at my waist.

I blush a bit at the unfamiliar praise, and give an awkward bow. "Sooo… I can leave now?"

"No." Ashei stated, finality in her voice only making me even more confused at her words.

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever Twili is out there, I don't want you chasing them- at least not yet. If it kills you, or even uses you as a puppet, we're not sure if it could hijack a mind as well-take away information, secrets- we can become very vulnerable, even thru someone like you."

Aww, she cares.

"You'll be staying here, in a prepared chamber."

"But I want to go home."

"Sam, I'm not giving you a choice."

I huff at the finality in her voice and the seriousness in her brown eyes.

"What about food? Clothing? Bathing? You guys _do_ have indoor plumbing- right?"

"All of that will be provided for you. The queen is well aware of your stay, and welcomes you with open arms. She advises you to go see the royal seamstress for a proper fitting."

"_More _clothes?" I ask, letting my head drop a bit in astonishment.

"Sam, we all see great potential in you, and we can't have you dying. It's sad enough that we lost your father- now we have his very own flesh and blood in front of us. You have it in your blood, sam- Let's get it out." Ashei is in front of me now, her hand extended from her proud form, her head lowered and her eyes connecting with mine.

I take her hand.

"I'm going to want to visit my mom."

"I figures as much; you'll have complete access to her chamber."

I take another good thirty seconds to just read Ashei's face. Her features were solemn, and she stared back with a blank expression, making reading any faults in the proposal impossible.

Just as I'm about to say something, she speaks.

"You'll be helping the cook."

"Wait- what?" I ask, generally confused- she was making me stay here, holding me against my will, and expecting me to help her?

Well- there would be food around me. All the time.

"Deal." I say, keeping my face straight. "Good," Ashei motions for me to follow her into the fortress that is Hyrule Castle. "You start tomorrow, every day after training."

"Wait! One more condition." I yell after her, running to catch up with her. She looks back at me, curiosity only present in her eyes.

"I want to tame it- the hawk. I want it to be mine." Ashei smiles- I think it may have been the only genuine smile I've ever seen her give- and nods her head.

She turns again, grabbing my wrist and tugging me along to the castle.

"I was hoping you'de say that"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

OK, Another chapter up. I'm sorry for the wait- This one was pretty difficult to edit- I must have written it when I was sleep drunk. O.O but it's here NOOOOW.

And the story is just now beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Dusk is here, and I'm wondering the streets of Castle Town, where during the day it's lively and cheerful- but at dark eerie and almost haunted.

I couldn't believe this is what I had spent twenty years of my life in.

I walk quietly- making no sound as I go from street to street, moving like the shadow I was. The town was completely silent, very few people still in the streets, and fumbling to get out as they pack their stalls and lock their shops. I watch certain ones leave anxiously to their homes, returning their curious glances towards me.

I do this for an hour- until each and every street is barren, and windows are boarded with splintering wood.

Once I see the coast is clear, I drop my Hylian shadow- baring my pale skin- tinted with black in a spiraling pattern around my arms and neck. I want to bare my true self to my brethren- let them know that one of their own brings them down. I tighten my hands into fists and I continue through the silent cobblestone street.

It continues on like this for another forty minutes, every sound I hear only turning out to be a simple bird, or an ally cat fumbling through garbage.

I end up at the center of the town- its fountain glowed a strange turquoise in the high moons light. The light seemed to reflect off of the dancing water, making it glisten like a pool of pure blue crystal. I felt like I had been walking for hours, so I just stay there, watching the pouring water.

Then I hear a cluttering sound, followed by a strange hiss. And then a cackle.

My attention returns in a flash, and I'm attentive once again. I wait- but the only sound that can be heard is the sound of the roaring water splashing in the fountain.

So I walk in the direction of the laugh.

Which each step my heart rate quickens, and I end up walking in quick, hasty strides. I slow down, just enough so that I'm not making any noise.

The shadows of each small obstacle loomed towards me as I quickly went- my guard up and my hands ready to be brought into action, sparking with blue life.

I hear a clutter up ahead and I'm in full sprint, my leather souls making the least amount of sound they can as I fly forward, making a left in the direction I detected the noise. My heavy breathing drowned out any noise I was making, and out of all honesty, I do believe the one behind the noise knew they had company.

When I reach an alley, I stop. I must have made a wrong turn, but one could never be too certain- I back away slowly, bringing my pale blue hands up to ready position, prepared to strike at anything if-need.

"I don't remember ever seeing you back in the realm."

Suddenly all breath was released from my lungs as I fell to the ground, a heavy weight just below my neck and on the arch of my back. A high chuckle erupted from the source as I winced in pain from the weight that could only be male. I struggled to take a look around- finding a shadow of a crate not three feet to my right.

I dove towards the shadow with experience, feeling the relief of the weight from my back, I turn to face my apparently female company.

What I came face to face with was a man in his mid-thirties- tall with dark skin and balding hair. He seemed like the average horse breeder, or perhaps a store owner. His face was long and worn, and he would seem perfectly fine to any other Hylian, but I saw the markings on his neck and face-like glowing grey on his brown skin. The markings spanned out- familiar patterns on the choppy shapes outlining his strong jaw.

His eyes glowed a sickly green-gray.

It smiled at me, eyeing me with abnormal orbs, and looking me up and down. "Ooh- a handsome one. Not many of you in the realm, a good reason to why I fled. But we both know that's not the true reason of my departure."

So the puppeteer was a she. Her voice was not familiar- though it surprised me that someone capable of such corruption- a skill, none the less, in our world- could be female.

"My thoughts are that you didn't much fancy the queen?"

"Ha!" She exclaims, throwing her puppets large hands into the air. He would be a difficult one to defeat, obviously overpowering me in strength, and she had magic skill… "I am only faithful to his excellence- Lord Zant. He ruled with better skill than your precious _Midna_ ever could. If he couldn't conquer this world- I'll do it myself. _One shallow little Hylian at a time."_

I smirk, not being able to contain my irritation. "'Lord Zant' is gone, my dear. And her Grace's rule remains strong. Though I am no longer under her rule, I remain loyal to her and only her." My insides boiled, but externally, I remained calm.

The face of her puppet remained in its sober rest, but I could feel the hatred coming from she who possessed him. I did not expect her to reveal herself- no, that would put her in too much hot water- I am not even certain she knew if any other Twili knew of the mirrors brief moments of existence.

She advanced towards me- the rough gestures of her toy making movement seem difficult.

"Silver hair… You must have been a simple commoner- not even a servant. Your eyes say different, though… Turquoise. I imagined turquoise irises were an extinct gene… What a prize you must have been…" Her deep voice rose ever so slightly, implying that she wanted my name.

"Arrion. I see no reason to not tell you. I plan on getting rid of you either way." I say, masking my small amount of fear with false confidence.

"Smug." I can hear the smile in her voice.

I, for one, was tired of talking- but I dared not give the first blow. Instead, I waited patiently as she rolled her eyes over my body. I kept my face straight, though I wanted nothing more than to rip her roaming eyes out of her skull.

She was the first to attack, her puppet moving swiftly with every command given- striking with ape-like fists as I did my best to dodge each attack. Moving directly behind her puppet, I pushed on its back as hard as I could, summoning the magic that rested in my blood. The impact of the energy hitting the puppets skin was astounding- even in Twilight.

I stepped back again as I watched it roar, almost animal-like as its internal parasite attempted to control it. I was causing pain to the Hylian… but it was succeeding in disrupting the Twili's power over him. There must be a way to draw her out without killing her play toy.

Excruciating pain.

As I dodge the now much clumsier attacks by the large man, I attempt to once again get behind him. Though now that she had uncovered my tactic, it seemed I would need to be a lot quicker. And stronger.

But my energy was fading- and fast.

I began to breathe heavily as the duel continued- Turns out my first blow was powerful because I used more than half of my energy in it. I managed to get another good shot in, and the flesh of the toy was burned and blistering- a good sign of pain- but apparently tolerable.

I, on the other hand, was beginning to struggle to keep up with the blows.

As his giant right fist came down on to the ground where I stood not seconds before, I roughly skidded between his long legs, brushing each with hot magic, to which his reaction was another large roar. Not completely satisfied, I send an orb of dark magic towards him, missing completely.

I curse under my breath.

I attempt to rise once again, but I am met with a large fist against my shoulder, sending me back down with a sickening crunch of bone. The adrenaline blocks out most of the pain, but the toy is quick to strike again, swinging at my legs and knocking me down onto my back, where my vision is blurred by my sudden bleeding.

I crawl backwards, obviously deprived of energy and defeated. I keep my face straight as I await my ending blow.

That never comes.

I blink away the red from my eyes to watch as flashes of color danced in blurs in front of my eyes. The toy didn't seem to remember me as if flung its long arms wildly at its new target- which was too large to be a bird, but too small to be a knight. And since when did knight's cloth in green?

I watched the two figures dance, the toy obvious in my blurred vision because of the clumsiness and lack of power she had over the pained toy.

Through red I watched the green figure dance with experience and grave, silver flashing at his left side. Each time he brought it up, the puppet roared, and each time, it moved slower, until the sluggish hollow of a man collapsed with a sickening thud.

I had blinked away the blood droplets from my eyes, and I watched as the curse lifted itself from the corpse of an innocent Hylian. The sight of the dark matter bubbling from the skin of the fallen victim made my stomach twist. I watched the pure shadow materialize- soft yellow danced with the pitch black aura. It rose from the body, whose markings were already fading, and evaporated into the air. I watched as it slowly faded, the yellows and black moving west with the wind.

The Gerudo Desert is where it was residing.

I look at the body again- the burns from my shadows moved in bumpy patterns around his semi-deformed corpse. Already knowing it was no use- I decided to check for a pulse, and cursed when I did not find one. That's when I saw the cut marks. Deep, smooth gashes on his back, chest, arms and hind legs.

Then I remember the green figure.

I look around frantically to find him- the boy who assisted her Grace- staring right back at me. His blonde, choppy hair hung in his handsome face and blew in the damp wind. He did not move- his eyes were a startling blue, almost as bright as my own- and just watched me.

For once, I was too nervous to attempt any movement.

He finally spoke, and his voice was deep and well-worn. "You are a Twili…." He muttered- his voice cutting into the silence like a hot knife though Ordon goat cheese. It was more of a statement than an answer, but I nodded. He knew of us- he assisted my queen. I had the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I knew I could trust him.

"You know what is hijacking my people…" He says, his voice still calm, and deep. I nod again. "It's one of us… one of Zant's followers. She uses her skill to replace the souls of these people with her own." I say, my voice shaking.

He just watches me, and after a solid minute, his eyes widen with what seems to be realization. "You came through the mirror… How many of you are there?" He asks, anger not present in his voice, but his blue irises. "I'm not sure- I don't believe anyone comprehended what was happening in our realm-most were fleeing. I fled just as the mirror was restored- I infer she fled when you defeated Zant."

"Her?"

"The Twili disrupting your peace is female."

He didn't seem too phased by this fact- he did travel with Princess Midna- now Queen Midna. But he pointed a gloved finger at me, and advanced three steps. I stood my ground.

"You're coming with me." He says, his voice stern, but gentle- like that of an adult scolding a child. I step back.

"Sir…"

"You understand what is going on here. You know what has happened to those injured. You can help us track this woman down. You can help us treat the injured. What we need is no special doctor- what we need is someone who knows of the magic and mystery of your alien race… We need a Twili to capture a Twili."

I watch him as he breathes out the last words- obviously exhausted and frantic. He must have an undying love for his country, much like I had.

Assisting him most likely meant more Hylians… knowing who I was- _What _I was. I searched his blue orbs for any traces of treachery, and came up empty.

I slowly advance towards him, only enough so I could see my breath hit his face in the chill air left by the shadows aura.

"I do not have a choice, do I?" I ask- my voice surprisingly calm. His face goes surprisingly sullen, and surprisingly fast. He shakes his head, and I put out my hand, a gesture I've seen many Hylians do as a form of introducing ones-self.

"Arrion- Twili, as you see."

He takes my hand, and shakes it twice. "Link. I helped your Queen." His eyes spark with sadness at the mention of her Grace.

"What exactly would I be doing while assisting you- may I ask?"

His eyes return to their original tone, and his face twists with discomfort. "The people she… infected… Their souls are gone?" I give another nod.

"And there is no way to restore them?"

"We'd have to be extremely patient- souls return to their own bodies. If they roam for too long, they disappear, and their bodies are left to rot. Some will die, but I can maintain their corpses while they find their way back."

He just stares at me.

"The Twili- she went in the direction of the desert. Her magic is powerful- much more than mine."

"You didn't stand a chance."

Ignoring his comment, I continued. "With proper research and a bit more training I might be able to duel her again- but if we succeed in locating her, her true form would be ten times more difficult…" I mused aloud. When I looked back to him, he was still staring at me, but motioned for me to follow as I continued.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I ask- breaking my rant.

"Hyrule castle. You can do all your research and healing there- but so you understand." He looked at me, his straight face matched mine perfectly.

"You're under my wing now."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam, I will throw water on you if you don't get up this instant."

Ashei stood at the foot of my new bed, her face still as stone but her brown orbs shining with glossy impatience. I unsuccessfully tried to blink the sleep from my eyes, but ended up pulling the soft sheets above my tired eyes.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Four o'clock.''

I sit up, my eyes still tightly shut. "In the _morning?"_

"Yes. Now do I need to _carry_ you out of bed?"

"That would be nice."

"Sam." Ashei says, ripping the blankets from my (thankfully) fully clothed body.

I get up, stretching my limbs slowly and rolling my head to loosen my neck. I get up, stretch a bit more, and give a big, slightly sarcastic smile to her. She rolls her eyes. "Get dressed. We're going out."

I'm wide awake after hearing this. "_Now? _But I thought I had to help the cook…"

"You'll be helping our cook prepare for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and celebrations. Whenever you are not there, you are with me. Working your ass off." She turns for the door but stops in the archway. "I hope you know that the faster we're done, the sooner you eat." Then she shuts the door.

Sighing, I make my way across the alien room. Yesterday evening, Ashei had lead me here, to a quaint little room in the eastern tower of the castle. The chamber was simple, consisting of a bed room, a study, a bath room, and a dressing room, which has yet to be used. It was not much, in terms of royalty, but it was bigger than my entire apartment, and I had it all to myself.

Gah, how could you think like that, Sam?

Thoughts of my ill mother flooded my mind as I fished my new tunic out and dressed myself, pulling my long waves into a tight, extremely messy bun. Pulling on my boots and pouch, I take look at myself in the tall mirror.

I still didn't understand what I was _doing_ here. Sure, my father was an important pawn in their dark game of chess, but why was I so important all of a sudden?

And why did Ashei even _tell_ me about the Twili.

Probably to keep me quiet. Maybe she thought I'd spill her secrets to those in town. She did also say she didn't want me getting killed. Shucks.

I roll my eyes and turn to leave. Well whatever I'm doing here, if it gets me into the Royal Guard, then it's definitely worth it.

I know what you're thinking; Why is this girl going to try and get into the same organization that killed her father? Well, I have no freaking clue either, but if it helps them remember his name, then I'm all for it.

My feet pounded into the soft grass, my souls burning and sore. Bringing my arm up to cover my face, I duck as another knife is thrown at me. This one from Olive Eyes.

_I will kill a bitch._

I curse under my breath as I keep running through the obstacle course, coming face to face with a three foot wall of fire. They had stopped throwing knives, so I back up and break into a run, rolling over the fire, but missing the flames by centimeters.

When I land, I roll back up and begin running again, my lungs shriveling up inside my chest. Thankfully, the wall was the last obstacle, and seeing no other life-threatening booby traps in front of me, I collapse on the ground of the battle yard.

"Okay, I think we're good for the morning. It's almost seven in the morning anyway, you're going to need to go inside to help prepare breakfast anyway."

I blow out deep breaths as I feel my entire torso numb. Joy. After breakfast, there was going to be _more._

"Please tell me that or the rest of the day we'll be learning how to build fires or something-"I start, but notice Ashei's attention is somewhere else, her face a mixture of confusion and surprise.

Following her gaze, my eyes met with a pair of pure turquoise orbs. He was tall, taller than me by much, and had long silver hair that was tied at the nape of his neck. His face was long and well sculpted, definitely not unattractive, but the markings on his skin and face made my stomach turn and my heart sink.

He was a Twili.

As if hearing my increased and rapid breathing, Ashei moves in front of me, blocking my view of my target.

"Sam- Listen to me. He's not our person. If he was, Link would've already gotten rid of him." She jolts her head n the direction of another boy -this one Hylian- that I hadn't seen before. "Calm down. Sam. Calm. Down."

"Why is it _here." _I ask, my eyes watering and my jaw shut tight with anger.

Ashei's eyes dim in anger, and she lowers her head. "Do not call a Twili an 'it'. They are not all the same. That is something I learned the long way. Do not disrespect this person. If Link brought him here it must be important." She trails off towards the end, and starts wailing quickly to a green-clad boy -most likely Ashei's age- that I had not seen before.

I stayed where I was, sitting down, out of nothing to say or do in this nervous situation.

_ 'Not all the same' _I think to myself, almost as if willing myself to not to shake with anger and shame.

And fear.

I look straight down- to the flat grass of the training ground. Trying my best to tune into the hushed conversation of Ashei and the boy in green. Out of the corner of my eye I saw he was strikingly handsome- with blue eyes the color of frozen water. Yellow-blonde hair spilled out of a green hat, clinging to his tired face.

Before I notice I'm not looking out of the corner of my eye anymore, I see hi staring back at me.

I'd had enough.

Standing up, I grab my weapons- which today simply consisted of my sword, a set of knives for throwing, and the twin tomahawks, which I had actually grown quite fond of- and I make fix my tunic. I look to Ashei- who had apparently been watching me- and point with the twin axes towards the towering structure. She nods, and I go walking back.

A large part of me hated that I didn't know what was happening right in front of me, but the other part of me felt blessed with the ignorance. I felt the stares burn into my back- two most likely of curiosity, and the other just hoping I don't do anything stupid.

The trust Ashei had in me was _amazing._

Keeping my breath steady, I uncomfortable walked into the castle, watching the wooden doors close, then hurrying into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

The moment I enter the castle grounds, I'm held at sword point. Men in heavy silver raise shining spears at me, some slightly trembling, which amused me quite a bit.

His cold blue eyes silence my smile, though.

We walk through castle gardens- green and ever growing, even in post-catastrophe.

The young hero stops when we reach the end of another long garden passageway. "Is Ashei at the training ground?" He asks, his voice thick but kind.

"Sure is- give her a few months and she'll be lifting more than you, Link."

He smiles ever so slightly at that.

So we continue on, coming to a large, stone-walled courtyard. The sounds of panting and the _swoosh_ of quick-moving metal echoed through the otherwise quiet air.

They're stopped once we come into view- two young women, guards in one corner. One was obviously an elite- elegant sword at her thin waist, thick black braids messy and damp from training clinging to her ivory neck. Her head was high as she appeared to be scolding the other female.

I blink. Though Hylian, her skin has a milk white, dark eyebrows arching in amusement at her superior, pink lips curved slightly into a smile as she attempted to slow her breathing. I watched as she says something, making the slightly shorter female appear as a cross between exasperated and amused.

The taller woman smirked, and I stare.

Then both turn, and four confused, urgent eyes are on me. The superior quickly leaves her friends side, coming toward us with urgent steps, and I watch the dark, slightly frantic glare of the other.

Her eyes bore into mine as I attempt to release my gaze from her, but furious gold locks me in unwillingly. Moments later I see her chest rise and fall much more rapidly, and she begins to walk around.

_Did she fear me?_

She sits on the ground, and the conversation between the woman and Link, one which I was not even slightly listening to, stops as the woman looks over to her accomplice with urgency.

"Who is this?"

"One of few Twili who made it into our realm during the short period of time the mirror was opened."

"Was that accessible to _everyone?"_

"… I think he might be able to help, Ashei."

"A Twili knows the Twili best."

"Exactly. Who's your friend?"

Ashei looks at Link darkly. "One of the few young ladies I know who can actually take a punch. Her father was one of ours-"

"I remember him. She has his eyes."

"She looks exactly like him. And she has his talent. Her mother was…. Unlucky. She will be staying with us until properly tested to become part of the guard."

"Sounds a lot like you."

"Don't, hero." Ashei doesn't say anything more, obviously irritated, and comes to stare at me with chocolate eyes.

"Ashei." She extends her slender, nimble hand and I take it.

"Arrion."

Her eyes slant ever-so-slightly, but she withdraws her hand and places both behind her back. "You know what is happening to these people?" she states more than asks, but I nod my head. She nods in return, and turns back.

Looking at Link for reassurance, all he gives me is a curt nod, and I return my attention back to the young lady.

Who was now walking briskly away.

.

.

.

What. The. Hell.

As I walked through the corridors to my room, my mind kept flashing back to the few moments where my eyes locked with turquoise.

Ashei says not each and every one is an evil being, and if this "Link" had brought this Twili in, he could not be terrible…

As I enter my chamber all I can do is pace. For once in my life, I have no idea what to do. I did not feel sudden hatred for this person, like I had told myself just a day before I would for each of his kind- nor did I feel disgusted by his presence.

I felt curious.

I felt_ scared._

I laughed at the bitter irony.

No doubt that Ashei will want for us to have some interaction- not even for importance, probably just to prove herself right.

This oughta be one hell of a fun experience.

I close my eyes. _Goddesses,_ I am SO far in over my head. Now it just seems that the hole only gets bigger with me in it. I peel off the sweaty garments and pull my covers over my face. I'd bathe and check on the hawk- a phoenix-tailed fire bird, and a she- in an hour, but for now, I could literally feel my brain frying.

Just going to close my eyes….

"Sam."

I groan, loud and most _definitely_ rudely. Sitting up I come face to face with a solemn Ashei.

"That was fun." I say, my face blank and my voice monotone.

"He might be able to help everyone. All the infected."

My mom.

I grunt in acknowledgment, which earns a scoff from the pacing Ashei.

It did make sense; one of his kinda _would_ understand how to reverse a curse from their own race. Maybe with time my mom would get better- maybe he could help her, and the others. But a gnawing thought at the back of my head told me that if she couldn't be saved, I knew who to blame. I shudder at my own cruelty. I didn't even know this man- yet I was terrified, and frustrated with him in every way possible.

"You're going to be polite to him. And I want you to promise that you won't blame him for anything if something happens to your mother."

How the hell does she _do _that?

"Promise me." She says, turning to face me with serious brown orbs.

I nod solemnly, and get out of my bed. "I'm going to have to see his face every day anyway, huh? He'll be living here too?"

"For now, yes. His home is too far for daily riding."

"Joy."

She slows her pacing, her head shaking. "I don't even know what your problem is with the man- you don't even know him."

"Yeah, well I know what his people did."

"His people were manipulated by someone from our own world, Sam."

That was completely true, but so is the fact that some still choose to worship their fallen king. And that is enough to shake me.

"How do you know he's not one of his followers?"

"Well, considering that Link found him half dead _fighting_ the enemy, I'm almost positive he's not. But we'll have many eyes on him." She turns, a ghost of a smile on her strict face.

"He seems just as reckless as you"

I laugh and roll my eyes, but her teasing continues.

"You know, at first, I _loathed_ Shad- I thought he was a pompous know-it-all. But then tat entire mess happened, and we ended up fighting side-by-side- more and more each day." She fingers her golden engagement ring. "By the last duel, I had realized I liked him. And that day he admitted his love to me. I've been engaged for one month now."

Ashei seems transformed- small smile on her usually straight face. Her brown- warm- eyes on her golden band, her chest moving slowly up and down- breathing slow.

"What are you saying?" I ask- generally confused to why Ashei had just told me something so sincere. Her trust in me seemed to grow by the minute- but apparently not large enough to leave me with my new neighbor.

"I'm pretty sure you'll end up falling for him by the end of this entire mess."

My eyes must have been huge, because for once, Ashei actually _laughed_- the most sincere, playful laugh I heard come from anyone- and it was coming from Ashei. _ASHEI._

"That's not funny."

"Your face made me almost cry."

"I have to go down to help the cooks."

She collects herself, and is back to the calm, collected Ashei. She walks me down the long stairs through the many corridors. We finally arrive to the kitchen doors and she turns to me.

"I'm serious Sam- try to be polite."

"You sound like you're scared I'll poison his food."

Another long glare.

"Fine. Fine. I'll be polite."

Ashei exhales a long breath and nods, then walks off- most likely to see her fiancé.

Sighing I open the kitchen doors. 'Give him a chance' she says.

Well, it's worth a shot.

But I'm sure as Din not going to _fall _for him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Step right through here."

The lighting of the rooms was less-than-helpful, and the halls reeked of rubbing alcohol and sweat. The clammy air stuck to my skin, slowly suffocating me. I took each breath quick, paranoid even though I knew the situation was not contagious.

I heard Ashei scoff behind me.

Coughs and moans cut through the thick air, residing from all corners of the maze Link lead me through. Everywhere we seemed to turn seemed to carry the sickening sound of drained vessels. Simple, lonely meat suites without their souls and memories.

Already I knew that I wouldn't be able to save more than many.

"So is the chance of any of the lost souls finding their own way back into _another_ being?" Asked Ashei, her tone tired but completely serious.

"It depends more on the person themselves. If they have the wit, they'll survive until they make it back, always to their own bodies- it's the only one shaped to fit them."

"What happens if they don't arrive back in time?"

Link stops in front of me, not turning around to face me. He spoke so rarely, his baritone voice took me by surprise.

"…They'll be gone. Most likely recycled into a new being- Maybe a Zora, a horse- even something as simple as a flower."

Slowly, he goes back to a brisk pace.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath.

.

.

.

I woke up to the bright light of day shining through my eyelids- Even though It was only a good nine hours, it was heaven to the six I usually got before Ashei literally dragged my ass out of bed for training.

But guess what.

No training today.

Because. I'm. Officially. Eighteen.

Honestly, I thought I would be happier, I could not drink all the Chateau Romani I wanted, officially own my own property, the whole deal. I guess just the fact that this would literally be my first birthday without my mother present- well, really _there_- ever.

Let's just say it took a lot of willpower to get out of my big new comfy bed.

But then I remembered I had the entire castle to myself for the morning.

Tugging on one of my newer dresses (Ashei had told me to only wear the tunics for necessary training, and that "These dresses were simply for every other event".

Then when I asked her where hers was she just stared at me.

I chuckle a bit at the familiar memory, pulling the dark sleeves over my shoulders and buttoning the leather brace at my hips. I search my room for another few minutes- trying desperately to locate my leather shoes, not wanting to have to put on a pair of socks just yet- and quickly brush my fingers through my knotted mess of dark hair.

"Owowowowowow." I say, finally just deciding to put in the extra effort of brushing it. Pulling it to my left shoulder, I quickly head out the door of my chambers into one of the large halls of the colossal castle.

Before the smell of fresh baby cakes and sweet baked deku nut butter even hit my nose, my stomach growled- and so loud I'm almost positive it echoed through the long marble halls, and so I decided my first stop would be the kitchen.

The first thing I see when I enter the kitchen is Cook, the head and sometimes only chef, smiling wide when our eyes meet.

"Hail! Sam! Happy birthday!" She exclaims, her brown eyes crinkling as she flashes me another aged smile. "I know we've only known each other for a day, but I didn't want you to spend your special day alone- _AND_ on an empty stomach!"

"Aww, thanks Cook." I say, honestly surprised by her thoughtfulness and kindness. I'm honestly usually an open book, so when I first walked into the kitchen to see a large, middle-aged woman grumbling to herself about her sweet rolls crumbling in the oven, who when she saw me, completely wrapped me in a huge bear hug and smiled widely, introducing herself.

"Sam!" She said, wiping buttercream icing from her face. "Ashei told me to expect you today!" Within the next day I had already told her everything- from the day before to the dilemma I faced now.

"You got it tough, kiddy- but don't forget that sometimes hope is all you have- and you need to have a damn lot."

I liked Cook from that minute on.

"Ok- we got some of those sweet baby cakes you told me you liked, and I even got some deku nut butter from the market. Ooh! And I also made some coffee."

I laugh at her excitement. "Ashei won't like how slowly I'll be moving this afternoon at training," I say through mouthfuls of Cooks' amazing cakes. "I'm going to stuff myself until I can barely walk!"

"Ha! You do that, because today is the day you can get away with what ya want! Well, for me anyways." Cook says with a wink and another wide smile. "I'mma finish fixing up everyone else's food- enjoy your Birthday breakfast!"

After finishing up the rest of the food- I literally scraped the plate clean- I headed out towards the castle gardens.

All the gardens in the newly renovated Hyrule Castle seemed to have a certain purpose- This one (my current favorite, now that I got the time to actually see it) Seemed to be an insect garden. Don't worry- they usually stay in the bushes or in the water, other than the butterflies and dragonflies- they prefer the taller flowers that hang from willowy trees and the new born branches that replaced those that did not survive the collapse of the castle.

I just walked around for a bit, admiring the prefect blades of pure green grass and the gentle buzzing of the insects. I just stood there for a moment, my dress hitting my ankles with the wind.

The gentle breeze whipped my hair all around me, almost tangling it in my earrings, and when I finally stepped back inside, I had to brush it out painfully with my fingers, and in front of a few guards too.

I excitedly made my way down the stairs to one of the many basements that the castle contained- the one that held the royal animals and trained newer additions to their teams.

Now the basement had an outdoor upper-chamber, which held mostly the birds that sent messages to neighboring cities and villages. The lower chamber kept the hybrids, or animals that didn't fully obey their masters quite yet.

So, as you guessed, my new Fire Phoenix was being held there.

I heard her caws and the muffles shouts of frustration from the keeper as I walked the long hallway to the large room.

The moment I entered, I was almost tacked by one of the larger, newer dogs, who had not yet learned to be obedient. Laughing, I stroked his main, and slowly pried his large paws off of me.

"Hail, Sam! Are you hear for the bird?"

"Yeah,'' I say, searching through the cages for the owner of the voice, a small, rather old man named Bun- who treated me kindly enough, considering my new companion almost bit off his fingers. More than once.

I spotted him through a few cages of carrier pigeons, and rounded the corner to go greet him, attempting to feed the Phoenix bird.

"Here, let me try." I take the small fish from him, and gingerly hold out my hand to the bird. Its broken wing was bandaged, and tucked to its side protectively. The bird screeched at me, a thick, glorious, heart piercing sound, snapping its large beak at me and slightly nipping my hand.

I'd need to spend a lot of time with her before she actually begins to trust me.

But I held out my hand again, sending a small glare towards Bun when he tried to stop me. This time I willed myself to stay still and watch as the bird inspected my hand through the metal bars of her large cage.

But then it's long, unbroken wing came crashing into my hand, sending the small chunks of fish flying from my hand, scattering around the cage.

Wow. What a clever bird.

"She seems really intelligent. Have you decided a name for her yet?"

I shook my head, and gave him a soft smile. "Hey- I think she needs space. Is there a vacant garden be can keep her in?"

"Hmm- I'll have to get Her majesty's permission to see whether or not I could keep her in the old courtyard. If she says yes, she'll be out of here the next day." Said Bun, running a large, gloved hand over his balding head.

I laugh at his relief. "And if that's so, I'll take over the responsibility of training her- thank you for everything, Bun."

"No problem, Sam- just tell me when you need her food, and treat her well."

"You got it- when can I start having some time with her?"

"As soon as she settles down, maybe."

"Got it." I say with a wink, shaking his gloved hand and glancing once again at the magnificent bird, eating her well- obtained fish.

As I exit from the basement, I almost feel a strange energy pulling me towards my mom in the medical wing. It was my birthday- And I wanted to see her, even if she couldn't see me.

So I make my way down the other set of stairs, through the twists and turns and finally up another flight of stairs into a softly lit room, each curtain to each person pulled shut, the air damp and tense. It sent shudders down my spine.

"Sam."

Ohmygoddesses. "Oh my Din, Ashei you scared me." She stood with Link- the boy in green- and the… newest member of the team.

I tried _really_ hard to avoid his eyes.

Ashei, though, didn't seem upset at all- surprised, maybe, but not a single trace of anger crossed her solemn face.

"Um… I wanted to see my mom."

The face Ashei then made was like a cross between understanding and sympathy.

"All right- her room is right down the last hall, last cot on your left-"

"Got it. Thank you."

"Sam!"

Stopping in my tracks, I turn to face her.

"Umm… Happy birthday."

The words left her graceful mouth so awkwardly, you could compare it to a young girl confessing her feelings for another.

"Thanks." I say, not extremely comfortable with the idea of sharing my personal life with people I've barley known a few days- well, not these people.

I turn back around and make my way through the clean gray walls. The halls were wide and spacious, there was more than enough room for the beds to occupy, which I guess was great. Finally making my way to the end of the hall, I saw the curtain to my mom's little corner.

Opening the curtain, I see that the room was larger than any other, by maybe a few feet, and that the air was just a bit cooler in the area.

Something told me that Ashei put her here on purpose.

Her sleeping face seemed haunted- very sad in the way her mouth parted and her lower jaw jutted out. Her thin golden eyebrows, so different from mine, hung low, as if in concentration. This was her reality.

For a good amount of time I just stood there, taking in her shudders, her shallow breathing, and the beads of sweat on her forehead. I didn't touch her, out of fear she would just disintegrate.

I never truly cried for physical pain- at a young age I was taught not to show physical weakness, and sucked it up every time I got a cut, or I fell from a practice horse. Even when I broke my leg years ago, in two places, I didn't shed a single tear.

It was the emotional shit that got to me.

My dad always told me that there was intelligence, beauty, and control- and that everyone could only pick two. He would tell me that I chose beauty and intelligence- explaining that I was rather easy on the eyes, and that I didn't skip two years educationally for nothing.

This was when I was rather young, just barley ten years old, and I had thrown a rather large scene in front of town square, learning my father was to be gone for weeks- guarding the then King during his trip to one of the tribes, most likely to form an alliance with the bandits-when they occupied the lands.

And damn it, I could feel my tears of frustration and confusion just build up at the back of my eyes. I finally grabbed her hand. And cried silently as I whispered to her softly.

.

.

.

So her mother was ill. I understood now why she resented me so much- why she didn't even seem to want to be in the same room as I. I didn't dislike her for this- not even the smallest bit, and I would try to help her mother in any way that I could.

But why was I so heart-set on assisting a young girl I haven't even spoken to?

"Arrion.''

I turn to see Ashei curiously staring at me, and I realize I had watched you young girl, Sam, flee towards her mother.

I clear my throat. "I'm here. Do you have any questions before I begin my work?"

She played with her engagement band, still keeping her suspicious brown orbs on mine. "…No. I shall leave you and Link to your work. I'll go get Sam." She finishes as she disappears through the same corner as Sam did, moments ago.

Now it was just me and link.

"Did you know her?"

Links voice startled me, as always. But his question spiked an interest in me. "…Pardon me?"

"Did you know her? Your queen… Midna." The way he said her name made me wonder if their relationship was truly only that of allies. Perhaps they had become close.

"I was not relatively close to her grace, but I did believe in everything she fought for, over Zant. He treated his people cruelly, and even when still young and naïve, she knew how to keep her people happy."

His face remained completely emotionless, much like mine was when I wanted to hide hurt.

"I'm completely certain she is doing a perfect job back home."

At this, his face faults slightly, and his cerulean orbs glimmer with sadness while his mouth slowly forms the ghost of a smile.

"I think so too. Arrion, I have faith in you," He puts a gruff hand on my taller shoulder. "But if you do anything even slightly out of the ordinary, I will question you."

"I understand. And I shan't."

With those words spoken and lingering in the thick air, we make our way through the soulless.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note;

Hello, my loyal readers; so now summer is over and I cry ever tim- but we all know that it's not really school without procrastination! ;)

I'm terribly sorry I haven't written anything- Trust me I've tried, but between Ap classes and varsity orchestra and classes having to be completed in four months instead if nine… It's tough… o.o

I won't stop writing, because I've actually (unhealthy) grown somewhat attached to this story, and the work I've been putting into it, so I'll continue until the end, diffidently.

I just wanted to say thank you all for actually READING, because I honestly thought this would be a disaster! XD But really, and I DO check each and every one of my followers out- I haven't been able to lately due to a heavy work schedule, but I swear, I'm brainstorming as I complete my congregations in Spanish!

So, with this brief note, I leave you, my friends.

-Keyboardmurderer (Julia)


	12. Chapter 11 (ok)

The silence between Link and I isn't uncomfortable, at all. It was something that came natural, something we both approved of. Something we both wanted. I had known him for so little, yet the silence was almost one of two good friends just simply enjoying each other's company.

At a time like this, I found it pretty ironic.

I let my mind wonder to my small home and ranch. I wondered how the animals were doing, if they were still at healthy weight. They were my responsibility, anyway.

The rusty silence continued as we made our way through an entire city of Hylians. Each in their own form of misery- A woman crying out to her son, a night who lost his life in the battles almost a year ago, Her raspy whisper piercing my heart like a thousand amplified screams. There was a young girl crying, clutching her slightly bulging belly in her unnatural sleep- This worried me, I'd have to see if the child was still alive- and behind closed curtains was a small blonde woman, one of the quieter ones, who simply muttered every now and them.

Ashei had told me she was an important case.

In all honesty, if it weren't for Ashei's comment, I'd probably not have been so interested in her.

Link stopped in his tracks, turning to look back into the direction of the row we had just come from.

"…Did you hear something?"

This time an audible groan of confusion shot out from the row of Hylians.

We made our way back towards the bed of the young mother, her tears now stained her face, her eyes wide open with panic as she clutched her stomach and shrieked.

"She's been gone for a week." Links face was twisted with unfamiliar confusion and determination and he attempted to calm the kicking teenager down. She only relented when he was almost physically on top of her.

"My baby!"

I rushed to her side and put a hand on her stomach, and she began to shriek even more.

Then I remembered I wasn't disguised.

Cursing under my breath I felt for movement inside her womb, and slowly became more and more frustrated as each second went by, her screams becoming only pants, and her child refusing to show any signs of life.

Minutes went by, and I realized just how much of a miracle it would be if her child survived. But as I pulled my hand away, I felt the smallest vibration from her womb, and sighed in relief.

"She needs nutrition."

I stayed with the woman as Link made his way to the guards.

"…You're not going to kill me."

Her tone was more a statement than a question, but I took it so anyway.

I smiled at the young mother. "Now why would I do such a thing?"

She looked genuinely confused. "But… the war? The fighting… You hate us."

"I don't hate you. You've never done anything to me before. In fact, I'm working on helping you."

"…Who did this to me?"

"…One of my kind. But I assure you, we are attempting to bring her down."

"I don't understand…"

"It's quite complicated, young lady." I look down at her stomach. "We should get you home. I'm sure you have a husband waiting for you."

"He's gone. Died six months ago."

So that meant she was raising a child alone.

"Do not worry. We'll do our best to help you. I'll do my best."

I had realized her face of panic had simply become one of wonder. Her tears were dried and she looked at me with not fear, but confusion.

"So some of you are good…"

"Yes. Some. Most."

Within minutes she was on her way out, most likely to stay in a town in Ordon, where we had decided the night before those without family would stay. Ordona was kind enough to let us use her spring.

And I continued to the special patient.

Her curtains always remained drawn, but they were slightly opened from the side. It could have simply been the wind, I had decided, as I quietly drew them back.

And I'm glad I did so quietly.

Sam lay there, chest rising and falling rapidly, arms sprawled around the low bed, hand in hand with the blond woman.

And I understood.


End file.
